Locked Captivation
by Cifayn
Summary: AU. Just like that. The boy had stole Sanji's wife from his grasp. LuffyxNamixSanji.  revised; updated.
1. Day One

**Locked Captivation**, a One Piece fan fiction by Cifayn

_THE STORY WAS ORIGINALLY CALLED "EXCEPTIONS."_

**Author's Warning: **This is an affair fiction. The characters will keep most of their sanity but at times I'm going to have to let it slip so the story could flow properly. Between chapters, I'll switch between Nami's and Sanji's point of view, or occasionally an observing outsider. The total chapters might be thirty or less. Unlike my other stories, I intend to finish this. I already have a clear idea of the ending. The story is composed of quick chapters going day-by-day or maybe a time-skip of a month or two. The first chapter is just an introduction and then the story progresses.

**This is a rewritten version. **Please leave a review. :) Just a notice, although the plot is somewhat the same, it is slower for a reason.

**Day One**

"Do you hear me? **Stop idling around**."

Nami hopped off the furniture, her heels clacked loudly against the glassy floor.

She strolled around the kitchen, observing each chef carefully. The men stiffened but they couldn't help their wandering eyes, unable to block the sight. To deny a lady's attractiveness was like committing a sin and ignoring her was even worse. From the corner of their eyes, they secretly entertained themselves. The woman herself was bored—bordering the edge of irritation.

Nami banged her hand against the counter top, knowing well that their attention was all on her. Everyone immediately froze. "Get back to work," she bitterly snapped at them, aware of their distraction. She narrowed her eyes at them, skimming through the crowd. She _dared_ them to defy against her order. The chefs immediately continued their tasks with fear.

She walked towards the stove and dipped a spoon into the pot. Tasting the soup, she immediately glared at the nervous chef next to her. "This is _salty._ Fix it," she demanded, depositing the utensil in his hands.

Nami rounded about the corner, and tested the fruit parfait. "Perfect," she complimented.

"Nami!" She twirled around to see her husband stomping in the kitchen, dragging a boy behind him. Sanji lifted him in the air by his collar, furiously shaking him. "This _idiot_ ate up the entire stock of meat and didn't have any money on him to pay for it."

It took simply five seconds for her to comprehend what he said. "He _ate_ all the meat?" She stared at the kid with disbelief and anger. Nami mentally calculated all the profit they lost. Twenty thousand belli worth of meat down in the boy's stomach! In one day, nonetheless. She wanted to choke the kid. Alive.

Sanji turned him around and growled at the boy, "You're going to work in here as a dishwasher boy. Got it?"

"I don't know how to wash dishes," he whined.

She gawked at him. Was he incredibly stupid or what? "Whatever kid," Sanji dropped him, rubbing his forehead in exhaustion. "Please teach him, Nami."

Nami reluctantly nodded. He was about to walk back out the door, before stopping. Sanji turned around, still irritated at the situation."Who is the assistant in charge of preparation today?"

"M-m-me!" Buggy nervously raised his hand, dreading both owners of the restaurant. He shook in fear, hoping he wasn't getting fired for his lousy work.

"Start preparing for tomorrow's work. And Nami! Send a double order for meat to arrive in the morning!" he reminded, before leaving to check how everything was faring in the dining section.

"Got it," she answered then glanced at the boy as he sniffed the air.

Nami cringed at the thin drool starting to trickle from his mouth. Although pleased he had found the aroma delicious and hunger-striking, Nami frowned in disapproval. His behavior is not acceptable in the kitchen. Just as he discreetly tried to grab food with his dirty, foreign hands, Nami demanded his attention, "Hey you. "

Noticing her, he stuck his hands in his pockets. "I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" A grin spread across his face. "Nice to meet ya!"

". . .Nami." It was a rather simple introduction. On impulse, she reached out and pulled on his cheeks. Much to her surprise, Nami found out how unusually stretchy it was. Like rubber.

She let it snap back onto place. "Itai!" Losing his grin, he massaged his cheeks and moped at her. "Why'd you do that for?"

She reasoned her actions. "Because I felt like it." Honestly. As she looked him over once again, she realized he was older than he looks despite his childish tactics.

"Follow," and she lead the way towards the sink—crowded with bowls and glassware. "Wash these," she commanded.

He pulled out a dish from a pile and examined it from random angles before attempting to protest. "But—"

Nami already left him alone to inspect the vegetarian's meal progress.

When she came back, she was irritated the boy didn't even bother to start. "Well?" Nami impatiently waited.

He only shrugged his shoulders out of response and pulled out the soap, accidentally letting the plate fall and quickly shattered against the sink base in matters of seconds. Within less than a few minutes, he already proved he was true to his words. Idiots definitely don't know how to wash dishes.

"Sorry," the boy grinned stupidly at her. She had thought he was lying.

Nami wanted to punch him.

After she cleaned up _his mess_, she forced him to wear neon yellow gloves—which he complained about the ugliness-and gave him a lesson with soap and sponges. "BAKA! You're not going to use the whole bottle."

"Hmph." His eyes wandered to the simmering meat. "Feed me! I'm hungry. . ."

"No."

"Nami. . .!" he dejectedly looked at his growling stomach.

She sighed, incredulous about the fact she was giving into him.

But for one full hour, Nami watched him eat. They sat in a round table seated for two, a candle light to the side—flickering romantically—although it was completely nothing like that. He ate like a monster, gobbling his treats greedily and never once offered a piece to her. It was his treasure and he refused to share.

"Thanks, Nami!"

Nami snapped out of her daze. She discreetly touched her lips with a fingertip, and a blush dawned on her face. Nami thought, only for a second, he caught her drooling (whenever she thinks anything remotely close to money).

"Thank you, Nami," he repeated, noticeably more calmly. He smiled sweetly at her. Nami refused to admit the fact it warmed her heart.

And somehow, he charmed his way to her and she found herself next to him washing the dishes for the rest of the day. A spell, she was under his spell. Nami _hated _dishes. She would never touch them especially with her perfectly manicured nails. She didn't care, though, not right now.

"Look, Nami!" She paused scrubbing a dish and glanced at him. The ends of his hair strands were decorated with bubbles; his face was splotched with soapy foam. Cute. "See that guy?" she followed to where he was pointing out the window.

It was already night. It amazes her how time passed in a flash. Nami didn't see anything special about the man outside in the distance, sitting on top of a car hood. "My friend Ussop. He ditched me today for his girl," a little pout formed on his lips as if his friend was the reason why Luffy was stuck with plates. Were they waiting for him?

Her eyes flickered towards the girl next to him, laughing at his stories. Her eyes glittered with happiness in the dark. Ussop draped an arm around her hips.

"She's pretty lucky," she commented, her face softened when the boy bent down to kiss her. A little jealousy bit her heart. A sweet moment.

"Damn right she is," Luffy chuckled. "He would do anything for her." Nami sensed pride in his words.

She brought a hand up and ruffled his hair, staining it with more bubbles. He grunted in response. She couldn't resist a smile that slid onto her face. "Would you do the same?" The question slipped through her lips before she realized her mistake.

"I'll give my woman the world." There was no hesitation. He kept his eyes on her for just a moment longer before another dish slid through his fingers.

Nami didn't saved it in time; it fell, crashing at the bottom of the sink. "Luffy!" she scowled lightly. She swiped a couple of bubbles away, reaching down for the pieces of the platter.

"Ow," she pulled her hand out, revealing a cut finger. A little trail of blood ran down. It stung.

"Oi, Nam—"

"Nami!" Sanji immediately rushed to her side, pushing Luffy to the side. He gently grasped her hand, examining the wound. Frowning, he looked at Luffy-believing he was the reason. "What happened?" It was a demand.

Nami didn't like it.

"Sorry-my hands are slippery like rubber," he sarcastically grumbled under his breath, disliking Sanji's tone.

He glared at him. "Don't let it happen again to my wife_, dish boy._" Luffy knew it was an insult, but he still angrily held back his tongue.

"It's nothing, Sanji. I'm fine," she reassured him. "It's nothing."

Her manicured nails were ruined. Her skin was cut. But it was okay.

She was unaware how that statement irked Sanji.


	2. Day Three  Sunrise

**Locked Captivation**, a One Piece fan fiction by Cifayn

**Author's Note**: This is the second, revised chapter of "EXCEPTIONS" now called "LOCKED CAPTIVATION." Just to let you know, please reread the first chapter since I have rewrote the whole story. I think I'll set a updating routine from a week to a month since I have a couple chapters written out already.

If I ever separate the days into parts, the parts will be called what the time of the day is. Each chapter length will vary.

Enjoy! :)

**Day Three** - Sunrise

Nami swayed through the park road, feeling the sun and wind against her skin. A walk she desperately need. Sanji constantly hovered over her the whole night, checking if she was all right. It was uncomfortable, no space—no air. She escaped from his sight the moment he turned his back.

She continued to stroll down the path, admiring the vibrant flowers across her way.

Nami paused. "Luffy?" Surprise!

"Ah, Nami! Hi." He gave a cheery grin, waving at her. Coincidence much? He didn't seem to be the morning type.

Luffy was sitting on the fluffy grass, legs crossed and leaning back with a straw hat placed neatly on his head. His gaze flickered from the sky to her.

"What are you doin-?"  
A couple of birds flew around her, distracting Nami. She twisted around and. . . _Crap._ Her heel suddenly caught in between a concrete crack and snapped off. She cussed. Just her luck. The little birds adorably chirped, mocking her embarrassment.

She sighed and picked up the broken piece. Nami awkwardly walked towards Luffy, straying from the path. She slipped off her heels and threw them to the side. They were useless now.

She sat next to him, wrapping her arms around her knees. Nami enjoyed the moment of silence; she savored the calm scene around. The morning sun was starting to wake from its slumber.

"I want to eat those birds." _What? _It was his hunger talking.

Sensing her hesitation and confusion, he quickly added, "because they laughed at you!" He puzzled for a moment before grinning once again, no doubt proud of his excuse for his random statement.

She laughed at his cuteness, feeling less stressful by the minute. He was like a child!

He playfully frowned, "Nami. . ." He crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out, "You're laughing at me now!"

"No—I'm not!" she tried to defend herself.

"Nami! Balloons!" out of the sudden, he jumped up excitedly, changing the topic around. He scrambled up to chase after them, leaving Nami only to follow.

"Nami~" he whined, hurrying her over.

She slowly got up, smiling—knowing he was going to wait for her.

"Nami, faster! The balloons are flying away." and they were, further floating in the air.

She walked even slower. She wanted to take her sweet time... because she liked the way her name rolled off his tongue.

In the midst of her thoughts, Luffy's hand reached out and dragged her along as he pulled her to run. "Nami, you're too slow! You're worse than a turtle."

Nami flushed in surprise, feeling the grass prickling her bare feet.  
Her expensive shoes! Since when did she forget _anything_ that had a price tag on them… then she quickly dismissed the thought.

She didn't care and she threw her head back, laughing as they pursued the balloons...


End file.
